Error y perdón
by NeNa Li
Summary: UA SAkura y Shaoran estan casados y hacen una pareja perfecta, pero un error de ella que le romperá el corazón a su marido, la obligó a abandonarlo onexshot SXS


Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Este es un oneshot que escribí durante mis vacaciones mientras escuchaba por vez mil quinientas treinta y dos la canción Manhattan de la oreja de Van Gogh, el cual no subí al tiro x que un tío se llevo mi cuaderno por equivocación nn pero aquí ya esta y espero que les guste :D

**Error imperdonable**

-Adiós cariño- se despidió la castaña de su marido dándole un tierno beso, estaban en el aeropuerto, porque él debía partir de viaje de negocios a China por una semana –cuídate mucho por favor, te estaré esperando-

-y yo estaré ansioso por volver a casa- sonrió el hombre justo en el momento en que era llamado para abordar el avión –te voy a extrañar- le dio un ultimo beso y tomando su maletín se alejó de allí.

Dos días habían pasado y Sakura paseaba por el centro de la ciudad después de haber pasado la tarde junto a su prima Tomoyo. En el momento en que se detuvo a observar una vitrina sintió a alguien chocar contra ella.

-disculpe- dijo el hombre sujetándola para que no cayera, era alto de ojos y pelo azul y portaba gafas.

-¿Eriol?- preguntó la mujer al ver la cara del sujeto que le parecía conocida.

-¿Sakura?- dijo luego él al reconocer a la dama que tenía en frente.

-tanto, tanto tiempo sin verte- comentó la castaña algo nerviosa soltándose de su agarre.

-aha- asintió Hiragisawa con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica –desde aquel día en que me dejaste…-

-eh, yo Eriol…- trató de decir ella.

-no te preocupes Saku-chan- la interrumpió el hombre –eso ya es cosa del pasado– sonrió – mejor por que no vienes a mi hotel para ponernos al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas- sugirió.

-no sé si deba- balbuceó la mujer.

-vamos Sakura- pidió él –solo será en plan de amigos, como en los viejos tiempos-

-bueno, está bien- sonrió la ojiverde.

-esa noche me destrozaste el corazón Sakura- dijo Eriol cuando ya ambos estaban algo pasado de copas mientras recordaban su pasado -fue todo demasiado rápido, en un momento estábamos juntos, luego me dejaste y ya después salías con Shaoran, quien yo creía mi mejor amigo- suspiró –por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de él?-

-bueno, nos casamos- contestó la castaña bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

-ya veo- Hiragisawa miraba dulcemente a la mujer grabando en su mente cada detalle de su fino rostro –ese hombre si que tiene suerte, poder besar esos labios todas las noches, poder mirar tu cuerpo desnudo sin preocupaciones y tocarlo sin pedir permiso –comenzó a decir el hombre sonrojando cada vez más a Sakura. Él suspiró -¿puedo besarte?- le preguntó de pronto.

-¡Qué!- exclamó ella –no, no puedes, yo soy una mujer casada, eso es imposible-

-por favor Saku-chan- siguió insistiendo –solo será uno y corto, para recordar el sabor de tus labios, ¿puedo?-

-yo… esta bien, pero hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-gracias- dijo el peliazul acercándose a ella y dándole un sutil beso, beso que producto del alcohol que ambos tenían en la sangre se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más apasionado hasta llegar a algo inimaginable e imperdonable.

Sakura despertó al sentir el sol golpearle en la cara, sintió una mano rodearle la cintura la que pensó como de su marido –Shaoran- susurro acomodándose en él, pero en ese momento se acordó que quien pensaba que tenía al lado estaba en China, abrió los ojos de golpe, la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la suya, si no la de un hotel y al ver la cara del hombre que lo acompañaba se dio cuenta que los cabellos que debían ser castaños y rebeldes eran azules y lisos ¡Cielos que había hecho! Había traicionado la confianza de Shaoran, el hombre que más amaba , se paró rápidamente de la cama sin despertar al hombre que la ocupaba, se vistió velozmente y salió rumbo a su hogar mientras las lágrimas le empañaban la vista, cuando llegó al departamento se dirigió a su habitación y se sintió sucia al ver la cama que compartía con Shaoran.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba amargamente, estaba arrepentida, se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo peor era que no amaba al hombre con el cual amaneció. Observó la foto que descansaba en el velador, era del día de su matrimonio, cuando se besaban ante el altar, eso fue lo que la terminó de matar, ese hombre la amaba y se lo había demostrado incontables beses y ella lo había traicionado de una de las peores formas y por el amor que le tenia a ese hombre ya no lo podría ver más a la cara.

Tomó una decisión, se dirigió al armario tomó una maleta y en ella guardo la mayor cantidad de ropa posible y luego escribió una carta para Shaoran.

No podía hacer más que eso, sabía que si lo veía se moriría de la vergüenza y arrepentimiento por lo que hizo y además no podría mentirle y menos ver ella misma el daño que provocaría lo que hizo en Shaoran, quedaría destrozada.

Observó por última vez el departamento, tomó una foto que tenía de ella y Shaoran en la playa y dejando la carta sobre la cama matrimonial, salió del lugar.

_2 horas después._

-Sakura, ¿estas en casa?- preguntó un hombre castaño entrando al departamento que compartía con su mujer –no me lo vas a creer, ero cancelaron la junta, así que pude venir antes –contó mientras dejaba su maleta junto a la puerta comenzaba a examinar todas las habitaciones en busca de su esposa -¿Sakura?- la llamó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, cuando entró al cuarto principal observó una carta que se encontraba sobre la cama matrimonial, seguramente la había dejado Sakura para avisarle que había ido al campo con su prima como lo hacía a veces, la abrió y leyó:

"_Querido Shaoran:_

_Seguramente para cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos, perdóname por favor por despedirme de esta forma, pero no me creo capaz de volver a verte a la cara, ya que he hecho algo horrible y prefiero dejarte, a verte sufrir por mi culpa._

_Por favor, perdóname por no haberte esperado como te lo prometí, pero es que la vergüenza pudo más._

_Espero que rehagas tu vida con una mujer mejor que yo, por que yo jamás encontraré a alguien como tú y te aseguro que te mantendré en mi mente todo lo que me queda de vida, si es que se le puede llamar así si no estoy contigo._

_Espero que seas feliz._

_Te ama y te amará por siempre._

_Sakura"_

Cuando terminó de leer por cuarta vez la carta, las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Shaoran, su mujer, su Sakura lo había abandonado. Algo había ocurrido en su ausencia que la había obligado a marcharse, pero ¿qué había ocurrido? En su carta no explicaba nada, además de que no podría verlo a la cara.

No quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, se recostó en su cama dejando caer la carta mientras más y más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella le pedía que fuera feliz, pero como quería que lo fuera si ella no iba a estar con él, observó la foto que se encontraba en el velador, la que mostraba el momento en que se besaban en la iglesia luego de convertirse oficialmente en marido y mujer… ¿Qué cosa tan terrible podría haber ocurrido para que Sakura lanzara a la basura su relación en unos pocos días? ¿Es que se había escapado con alguien? ¿Con un amante? No, eso era imposible, aquella no era una carta escrita por una mujer apunto de escaparse con otro hombre, entonces… ¿Le habría llegado algún rumor sobre él? No, Sakura confiaba en él, no se iría por un simple rumor, además en la carta decía que era ella la que cometía el error, pero ¡Maldición! ¿Cuál fue ese error? Tenía que saberlo y para eso tenía que encontrar a Sakura y lo haría lo antes posible, decidió poniéndose de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas y poniendo manos a la obra en el mismo instante en que una llorosa castaña subía al avión que la alejaría para siempre de la vida que siempre soñó junto al hombre que amaba.

Aquel roquerío estaría vacío de no ser por una muchacha que se encontraba llorando a solo unos pasos del barranco que daba con el mar, justo donde explotaban las olas. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que había dejado a su marido por la estupidez que había cometido que le impedía poder verlo a la cara. Lloraba, lloraba amargamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, no dormía y casi no comía, lo que mantenía muy preocupados a los tíos con los que se estaba hospedando. Esa noche tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, así que siendo las tres de la mañana decidió levantarse para dejar de ser una muerta en vida y terminar así con la tortura de estar sin Shaoran.

Se acercó lentamente al fin de la roca y poniendo un pie en el vacío se dejó caer…

Cerró los ojos al sentir como caía, pero los volvió a abrir cuando paró en el aire bruscamente producto que le agarraban la mano, al alzar la vista se encontró con unos conocidos ojos castaños.

-nunca, pero nunca más, vuelvas a intentar hacer algo así- la retó el hombre.

-Shaoran- susurró la castaña sorprendida –como ¿cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó por lo que él le dio una suave sonrisa mientras trataba de subirla sin mucho excito.

-te conozco cariño- contestó dulcemente el lobito –y sé que cuando estas muy triste o necesitas urgentemente estar sola, vienes para acá, sin importar que estés al otro lado del mundo-

-pero tú no debiste seguirme- dijo la castaña bajando la vista al mar que se extendía unos metros más abajo mientras las lágrimas empapaban nuevamente su rostro –yo, yo no merezco estar a tu lado- decía –no después de lo que te hice-

-pero ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué cosa tan horrible hiciste como para alejarte de mi?-

-traicioné tu confianza- respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos –deshonré nuestro matrimonio, arruiné todo lo que teníamos-

-pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Por favor, dime para poder comprender…- imploró el hombre.

-yo, yo- comenzó a balbucear Sakura comenzando a llorar más fuerte –yo me metí con otro hombre cuando tú estabas de viaje- la chica sintió como la mano de su marido se aflojaba y ella comenzaba a caer nuevamente, pero fue sujetada de inmediato por el hombre que la agarraba con las dos manos, alzó la vista y se encontró con el triste rostro de el castaño adornado por una solitaria lágrima –Shaoran, por favor- pidió- déjame caer, he cometido un grave error y no merezco ni tu perdón ni tu compasión, por favor…-

-¿cómo fue?- preguntó simplemente él desconcertando a la mujer -¿cómo fue que sucedió… eso? ¿Acaso lo tenían planeado hacer cuando yo me fuera?-

-¡no! ¡Eso nunca!- exclamó Sakura –todo fue un algo demasiado rápido, me encontré con él de casualidad, unos días después de tu partida, me invitó a su hotel para conversar de los viejos tiempos, se nos pasaron las copas, luego él me pidió un beso, al principio yo no quería, pero el me convenció de que sería solo uno, entonces cuando se acercó el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto y creí que el hombre que tenía en frente eras tú y lo seguí besando, hasta que… -el llanto era cada vez más fuerte –yo, yo no quise serte infiel Shaoran, yo no quería meterme con él y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde, por favor Shaoran, déjame caer, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer viva si no puedo estar contigo, por favor Shaoran, es lo mejor-

-¡No!- dijo el castaño levantándola por fin y abrazándola fuertemente manteniéndose sentados –mientras te siga amando no dejaré que te pasé nada-

-Sha… Shaoran- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados mientras lo sentía apretarla contra su pecho.

-no te voy a negar que me duele lo que me acabas de decir, pero puedo también reconocer que esto también es en parte culpa mía, este ultimo tiempo he estado algo alejado de ti por preocuparme de la empresa y…-

-no Shaoran- lo interrumpió Sakura –tú no tienes la culpa, yo debí haber parado todo en cuanto empezó, lo mejor será que me dejes marchar, tu mereces algo mejor que yo-

-¡No Sakura!- exclamó Shaoran sujetándola con más fuerza para asegurarse que no se alejara mientras sus mejillas se empapaban por las lágrimas –por favor no me dejes- continuó con voz más baja –tú eres más de lo que merezco, jamás encontraré a alguien como tú, yo no sé que haría sin ti, por favor quédate conmigo –se separó para verle el rostro –si tanto me amas como dices, quédate conmigo, por que yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte-

-¡Shaoran!- ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó estallando en llanto, pero esta vez de felicidad –gracias, muchas gracias, juro que no lo volveré a hacer y me convertiré en la mejor esposa que puedas imaginar-

-ya lo eres- corrigió el castaño separándose mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos y luego comenzar a darle besos llenos de ternura, amor, deseo y pasión y cargados de una tremenda felicidad por volver a estar juntos.

Sakura despertó unas horas más tarde el sentir algo sobre ella, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una manta que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo y de pie junto a ella estaba su marido con solo los pantalones puestos mirando el sol salir por entre las montañas –buenos días- lo saludó sentándose y acomodándose la manta.

-buenos días- contestó el hombre sentándose junto a ella besándole levemente -¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó.

-si, pero me ha sido un poco escaso- respondió la castaña.

-entonces ten- dijo él entregándole su ropa –vístete y te llevaré a el hotel para que descanses-

-pero, tengo que ir donde mis tíos, deben estar preocupados-

-con eso no hay problemas- sonrió –ya los llamé y les avisé que estabas conmigo y que en la tarde pasaríamos por allá, espero que no te moleste-

-no, para nada- contestó la ojiverde sonriendo mientras se vestía bajo la manta –al contrario, muchas gracias, no sé que haría sin ti-

-ni yo sin ti, gracias por quedarte conmigo Sakura- dijo el castaño dándole una tierna mirada mientras se ponía la camisa –y gracias también por contarme lo que había ocurrido y no haberme metido como cualquier otra habría hecho-

-bueno- dijo ella parándose ya completamente vestida –yo al principio no quería decirte, pero, te amo tanto que no puedo mentirte y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, me sentiría sucia-

-eso es lo que te hace tan especial cariño- Shaoran la abrazó –jamás, pero jamás me vuelvas a pedir que te olvide, por que no podré hacer tal cosa-

-te amo- le contestó simplemente la ojiverde dándole un suave beso, pero algo torpe por el sueño que tenía (debido a las noches de insomnio) lo que provocó la risa de su marido.

**FIN**

Bueno, se que el final estuvo algo flojo, pero espero que les alla gustado :)


End file.
